


A World in Color

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: fluff bingo [11]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: At first, it was just quick flashes of red on the clothes Kenshi wore. Hanzo always thought it was a trick of his mind and dismissed it. The love of his life, his soulmate, was dead and there was no way he could see color again.





	A World in Color

**Author's Note:**

> For the [fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) prompt: soulmate.
> 
> Based on the soulmate au where you see color when you meet your soulmate and when they die, the color goes away. 
> 
> Probably terribly out of character, but I tried my best. I mostly wanted to try and write some fluffy Hanzo/Kenshi.

Hanzo’s world lost color when his wife died, leaving him to walk through a world of black and white. It pained him to not be able to see color, but he grew used to the feeling. He would avoid looking at flowers, not able to handle how gray they looked when they used to look so vibrate in Harumi’s hair. 

Then he met Kenshi and slowly, things began to change.

It wasn’t a burst of color at first. When he laid eyes on Kenshi for the first time, he didn’t see anything. He looked no different from anyone else and didn’t expect to see Kenshi again. Life seemed to have different plans for him though and when he was close to ending his life, Kenshi found him and they became close friends. 

It was during that time that his life began to fill with color again. At first, it was just quick flashes of red on the clothes Kenshi wore. Hanzo always thought it was a trick of his mind and dismissed it. The love of his life, his soulmate, was dead and there was no way he could see color again. 

But as the years passed, the colors started to stay. Red being the first. Dulled in the beginning, and then full of vibrancy the closer they got. He couldn’t help but to think that that was the first color he remembered seeing when he first laid eyes on Harumi. There had been a rose in her hair and soon the whole world had been a burst of color. 

Eventually, he began to wonder why it took so long for him to see color again. He had known Kenshi for years, but the colors were slow to form. 

“Something on your mind?” Kenshi asked one night, sitting across from Hanzo, handing over a cup of tea.

Hanzo was silent for a long moment, taking in the red of Kenshi’s armor, the color of his skin, the glow of the setting sun on the walls behind him. It was because of this man he was able to see color again, but it also occurred to him that Kenshi would never be able to see if he had met his soulmate. 

“Were you ever able to see color, Kenshi?”

“The world was still black and white when I went blind,” Kenshi answered. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious.”

“You saw color with Harumi, right?”

“I did, but the color left for awhile,” Hanzo confessed, looking down at the cup in his hands, his cheeks burning. It wasn’t like him to feel nervous like this, but Kenshi’s presence in his life was making him feel a lot of things again. 

“Left for awhile? Are you able to see color again, Hanzo?” Hanzo didn’t respond, keeping his gaze on his cup and not on his friend. It wasn’t until Kenshi reached out and touched his arm that he finally looked up. “It’s okay to fall in love again. From what you have told me of your wife, she would want you to find happiness again.”

“As I would have wanted for her if our roles reversed,” Hanzo said, staring at the hand on his arm. Hesitantly, he set aside his tea and grabbed Kenshi’s hand, holding it in his own. It was a risk, telling Kenshi his feelings for him. If he was wrong and it was one sided, he could very well lose his closest friend. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Kenshi. “You are the reason I can see color again, Kenshi.”

Kenshi sat there in stunned silence for a moment, surprise evident on his face. Then slowly, a smile began to form. “When I was younger, I didn’t want a soulmate. I didn’t want anyone who could possibly tie me down, and until Suchin, I never spent more than one night in someone’s bed.”

“And now?” Hanzo asked. 

Kenshi leaned in, stopping just inches away, giving Hanzo just enough time to pull away if he wanted to. Hanzo just reached up with his free hand and touched Kenshi’s cheek, pulling him in and closing the distance between them. 

The kiss started off slow at first, both of them merely testing it out. Then Hanzo was moving his hand to curl his fingers into Kenshi’s hair and deepen the kiss. It had been so long since he had last kissed anyone, he nearly forgot how good it could feel.

Once they finally broke apart moments later, Hanzo rested his forehead against Kenshi’s and said, “I didn’t think it was possible to love again, let alone have another soulmate.”

“Anything’s possible, Hanzo,” Kenshi said. “I never wanted a soulmate, and yet here I am, kissing mine.” He brought Hanzo in for another kiss. “I love you, Hanzo. I’ve loved you for years.”

Hanzo felt himself smile. “I love you too, Kenshi.”


End file.
